This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this research tissue bank is to collect, process and store samples and clinical data until researchers need them to do research on rheumatologic diseases, such as systemic lupus erythematosus, rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma and other autoimmune diseases. The bank allows for the formation of an observational cohort.